


he is rugged and long lasting

by Missnoodles



Series: coin operated boy [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrichat, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack and Angst, Depending On Your Definition of a Happy Ending, Dissociation, M/M, Other, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug), Sentimonster Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missnoodles/pseuds/Missnoodles
Summary: Adrien is alone in the world, the only one of his kind. Thankfully, he's found a way to fix that.Tonight, Adrien will meet his match.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Chat Noir
Series: coin operated boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995730
Comments: 29
Kudos: 54
Collections: Adrichat November 2020





	he is rugged and long lasting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictionalinfinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalinfinity/gifts).



> This is for day 2: touch of Adrichat November, but works as an alternate ending to the previous fic in this series. This is for Maddy, who is in a large part responsible for this mess. Here's your adoption gift, Maddy, welcome to APS!
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta [rikkapikasnikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkapikasnikka/works) <3

Adrien delicately placed the Miracle Box back in Marinette’s trunk, carefully setting it atop a bundle of what looked like handmade gifts so it wouldn’t clank against the wood of the trunk. Adrien wasn’t sure how long dishes normally took, but he couldn’t risk someone hearing him before he had a chance to enact his plan.

Before he had a chance to summon the one person who could truly understand him. The one person that was his perfect match.

He’d thought that person was Ladybug before, but Adrien knew better now.

Adrien could never make Marinette happy, not as he was, and Marinette wouldn’t change him.

But there could be someone else. Someone that Adrien knew he could make happy. Someone that Adrien desperately wanted to fall in love with and to be loved by in return.

Adrien slipped the Peacock Miraculous into his pocket and silently clambered up the ladder towards Marinette’s balcony. He made only the briefest contact with her bed before escaping through the skylight.

After tonight, Adrien wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.

Adrien stood tall at the precipice of Marinette’s balcony, looking down at the city below him, as he fastened the fan-shaped brooch on the collar of his shirt. Immediately, a small, blue Kwami rose up out of nowhere to greet him.

Adrien smiled, expecting this. “Hello, Duusu, I was hoping you could help me with something. I want to be united with my true love.”

“Oooooh, of course, how romantic!” Duusu twittered happily.  _ He really is very sweet, _ Adrien thought,  _ I wonder how Plagg would get along with him. _

“Thank you, really, you have no idea what this means to me,” Adrien said, before turning back out towards the city and stretching his arms and legs out as far as he could in either direction and yelling, “Duusu, spread my feathers!”

Adrien grinned into the thick, purple cloud of magic that enveloped him. He relished the heady surge of his amplified emotions as he readied himself for the next step.

He smiled softly at the small, white puff of feather that appeared in his hand, feeling an odd sense of kinship, before clearing his head to focus on the feelings of loneliness, desire,  _ longing _ , channeling them into the Amok as it slowly blackened.

(He also tried very hard not to sneeze.)

Once the Amok was fully charged, Adrien brought it down to his left hand, his chest brimming with anticipation as the feather slowly dissolved into the Black Cat ring. Adrien turned to face the center of the balcony, smiling at the dark, rippling cloud that had emerged.

Slowly, the cloud swirled into shape, and before he’d consciously decided to do so, Adrien found himself stepping towards it, pulled in towards his other half.

Finally, they could meet face to face.

Finally, they could be together.

His chest warm with love, Adrien looked up to meet the soft, glowing green eyes of his companion. Yet he only had one thought.

_ Why is he taller than me? _

* * *

Stuffing the last of the leftovers away haphazardly into the fridge, Marinette slammed the door. She winced as her mothers’ 2007 commemorative UWW tournament magnet slipped off the fridge door and landed to the ground with a  _ ping! _

“Marinette!” Her mother harrumphed. “What have I told you about slamming the fridge door?”

“Sorry, Maman,” Marinette said, hoping she sounded suitably chastised but not really caring. The magnet was pretty ugly. “I was just eager to go check on Adrien,” Marinette continued, more honestly now.

“Oh, of course.” Her mother’s eyes softened. “That poor boy. He shouldn’t be dealing with this all on his own. I hope he finally talks to you tonight.”

“I hope so too, Maman,” Marinette agreed.

* * *

“Duusu, fall my feathers,” Adrien murmured as his eyes greedily drank in the sight of his gorgeous, blonde, cat boy.

“Hello,” Chat Noir said. The deep, smooth timbre of his voice sent a shiver through Adrien’s body.

Adrien licked his lips before speaking, hoping his voice didn’t crack. “H-hi! I’m Adrien. Agreste. Wait, no, not Agreste. I don’t want that name. Can I take your name instead?”

Chat Noir’s lips curled into a devilish smirk as he lifted one of Adrien’s hands in his larger, gloved one.

“It’s  _ furry _ nice to meet you, Adrien,” Chat purred before brushing his lips across the back of Adrien’s hand. Overwhelmed, Adrien felt his knees start to buckle, before Chat’s arm came around him, pulling Adrien into the soft leather of his chest. Adrien leaned eagerly into his lover’s touch.

_ He smells so nice _ , Adrien thought, dazedly.

“Of course, I would be very  _ purr _ leased if you took my name,” Chat said softly, his hot breath fanning across Adrien’s face. His breath smelled fresh and herbal — almost like some type of mint. “But first, I have a question.”

“Yes?” Adrien said, his voice breathy as he stared up into Chat’s eyes, helplessly captivated by his sparkle.

“What’s my name?”

* * *

Marinette, along with Tikki and Plagg, had scoured the house top to bottom in search of Adrien.

After concluding that he was not, in fact, in her room, let alone anywhere else in this house, there was only one place left for Marinette to look: her balcony. She left the Kwamis in her room, hoping to talk with Adrien alone, before climbing out through her skylight.

Only, Adrien wasn’t alone.

Marinette stood frozen in front of the window to her bedroom, trying to process the scene in front of her, over and over, hoping that at some point, it would start making  _ sense _ .

But no, no matter how many times she closed and opened her eyes, that was definitely still Adrien, swept up in the passionate embrace of… Chat Noir?

Marinette shrugged and pulled out her phone. At least Adrien seemed happy. Might as well make the most of it.

She snapped a photo.

* * *

Exactly 2 minutes and 37 seconds later, Alya Cesaire checked her text messages.

Her ensuing scream was loud enough to wake her entire family.


End file.
